What I Wish I Could Do
by Starry's Light
Summary: Damien, with the help of the butterfly sisters, tries to help ease his gf's blind and mute "curse" of sorts. Feelsy oneshot!


**Hello! This is the third time I've written about my fantasy life oc Nyn (it's literally pronounced "nin" heheh). It's... sort of a story to follow along? But like they're all oneshots...**

 **Uhhh, if you don't feel like reading the other two, essentially Nyn is blind and mute, and she has been for as long as she can remember. After the events of Fantasy Life, she and Damien got together because compatibility and other reasons people get together, and... uh, recently, Damien was like, can we try to help your blind/muteness? Because it really sucks being blind and mute and this is fantasy life, and all, and there's magic so maybe they can do something about it. If that makes sense?**

 **Anyways this has Noelia and Yuelia in it too, cute times heheh**

 **Enjoy!**

What I Wish I Could Do

The Starlight Garden, or Lunares, as the rest of the world knew it by, spun on an axis of its own. A central field of lush grass as soft as a plush carpet spread into an outer ring, encircled by galactic trees flush with life. The central field was embossed by a sun icon that pointed toward the small lilac bridges leading into the outer ring. Dancing in the sparkling hue of an eternally starry sky, the trees were rife of fantastical worlds; one of them connected to Reveria, the home of the garden's latest guests.

On a stool beside one of the trees, her head nestled by shimmering leaves, a girl rested. Her round, pale face had all but suppressed entirely, her pink skin freckled by pinpricks of starlight. Her silvery hair laid in two messy braids, her body wrapped up in white robes. The one in front of her wore a matching garment, her blonde hair twisted so as to match her friend's; her diamond-blue gaze sparkled, her hand out to gently trace the shorter silvery-haired girl's cheek.

She turned to face one of her companions. "So Noelia, what d'you know about curses anyways?" she asked, her voice high-pitched and wrung out with feeling.

"Keh." The girl addressed, her burning orange gaze narrowed, her purple hair thrown back against her black robes, allowed her face to fall into a smirk. "More than you do." She pouted at her younger twin, then added, "All you ever learned is _butterfly_ magic... and, and _wishing_ spells. Gaaaaaaah."

What with all the girls in robes, Damien felt underdressed. As was the norm of Al Maajik dress, he lacked a shirt and sort of hung out on the side in his cape and elaborate shorts.

Meanwhile, Noelia waited earnestly for her younger sister's soon-coming reply: "W-Well I _saved_ the _world_ with my magic, I will have you know!"

"Hmmmm, but you can't even fix your alleged best friend's issues cuz you're too _dumb_ to know how tuh—"

"Hrrrnnngghhh No _eliiiiaaaa_ you're sooooooo meaaaaannn!"

"Yeah, well, _Yuelia_ , you aren't so nice yourself y'know! Not even grateful for my—"

Damien rushed in front of the two, heart pounding, and squeaked, "Let's not do this again please!" He tucked his tan hands behind his back, then flushed when two pairs of smoldering eyes burnt into him. "I, uh, c'mon, Nyn doesn't like all the..."

He crouched by the girl on the stool and gently took one of her hands. When he squeezed, she squeezed back, and he let out a long pent-up sigh.

Noelia, grunting, drew her hands together. She brushed a lilac curl from her face. "Yes, right, uh," she sputtered in her low drawl, then pushed past her younger twin to examine Nyn's closed expression. "Um. Uh, sorry... Nyn." She pressed a garish grin upon her lips.

Damien snorted, then murmured, "I think she means it," to his girlfriend, his sweet girlfriend who couldn't see the mage in front of her, nor speak her thoughts on Noelia's tone aloud.

Nyn's lips parted into a silent bout of laughter.

Maybe today he'll be able to...

Returned to Noelia's weak smile. "So... you know a lot about spells, right? Thanks for... checking her out. I really appreciate it."

"Hmmhmmmm," the mage mumbled, "oh, if only my sister appreciated me half as much as you did~" She clapped her hands together once, a purple spark shooting from her clasped palms, then finally crouched in front of the couple. Her face broke apart into a cringe, her dark skin flushing red. "Oh, uh, Nyn, I'm gonna... touch your face, so uhhhh... look out for... y-yeah. Yep."

Hesitant fingers, thin and willowy like little magic wands, reached out to cup the blind and mute girl's face. Sharp orange eyes examined her, soon halting at her mouth. "There's an ex over her lips. Kinda, kinda like... you know the—"

"The moon!" Yuelia exclaimed, plopping herself down by her older twin. "Like when there was that ex on the moon! But it was big and red and... on the moon..."

"Wow, thanks for telling me, sis. It's almost like I wasn't there to see it."

"Heeeeee..." The younger twin's voice drooped into soft, careless laughter.

Noelia's violet brows scrunched up. She ran a finger across Nyn's mouth, soft purple light emanating from the pad, and when she took it back there laid a small scar-like pink ex over his lover's mouth.

"You can _see_ that? On your own!" Damien's gaze skipped over to Noelia, cradling her hand in the palm over the other.

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"I wish I..." he trailed off, words ending with a pout in his mouth.

Noelia flicked her lilac hair over a shoulder, her dark robes shimmering. "Heheh. Don't you? I mean, I guess I'm lucky. You're an Al-Maajik raised scrub, all you're gonna know is hexes and curses and... prank-stuff. Having a god as a dad's pretty chill. He has, like, all the books that ever existed or something... crazy like that." As she spoke, she softened, until she was smiling faintly into her cradled hands. A string of light shone around the finger she'd traced Nyn's curse with, and she flexed it easily.

"You can heal yourself too..." Damien's cheeks puffed. "I'm so jealous..."

"I-I mean, if you want, I have... lots of... books, and I could, uh..." The dark-robed sorceress didn't let herself continue, twisting her lips into a comma.

Yuelia snorted, elbowing her sister. "Oh my goodness, don't tell me _you—_ "

"Nooooooo I don't." But her face got redder.

"Ooooooohh _Noeli—_ "

"Shut up shut up shut up no I don—"

"Nooo _eellllliii_ aaaaaaaaaaaaa~"

"Don't _even_! I will cut you in half!"

Yuelia stuck out her tongue. "You would if you knew any harm-spells, huh!"

"Shut up!"

"Well you're not gonna get anywhere cuz Nyn here's the future dark sultaness, soooooo..."

Damien didn't know how to respond, so he opted against it. He tugged Nyn's hand into his own, rubbing his thumb over her palm. Her soft hand. Usually she'd at least have her old chalkboard around her neck, and she'd be able to respond by writing backwards over it, but she'd left her clothing and equipment in a pile farther off. Noelia thought, if there were any enchanted things, it'd be safer to leave them out so she could look into Nyn better. Which made sense...

Plus, maybe she wouldn't need it anymore if...

if, if if...

Noelia broke into a cough, the red spreading in a whorl down her neck. "A-AAaaaanywayyyss." She shoved her sister. "About Nyn, uh..." She pointed at the mark across the small, pale girl's lips. "That's it. That's the bud of it. Someone must've cursed her real good if it hasn't broken on its own by now..."

Something heavy and broken hung between them. Damien winced, feeling the cold slice of it in his throat. "What do you... mean by..?" Okay, curse. So they were right about Nyn's senses forcibly locked down, or at least her voice, clearly.

Okay, _curse_... Noelia knew how to break curses...

"I mean that, if she really has been unable to speak for as long as she knows"—and here Nyn shook her head abruptly, face scrunched into an unreadable scramble of pain—"then... yeah, then, like... that's rough. That's really rough. They say that every curse has a counter-curse or hex, and for lots of the weaker ones and some of the very specific ones, that's true, but..." She glimpsed her finger again, and Damien caught a newly-scarred cut glistening along the pad. "I dunno. Wonder who did it."

"I don't..." Damien exhaled. Damien Helbourne, the dark sultan, unable to use healing hexes because his stinky dad literally never taught him any, and stinking Al Maajik hadn't much interest in the concept of it. Or... maybe he just... hadn't looked hard enough. But he didn't want that to be true. "Why would someone..?"

"Psh. Why would anyone?" Noelia folded her arms over her chest, protectively tucking her finger into the folds of her robes. "Why would someone hurt? Why would someone kill? How about, how about lie, or stab a friend in the back, make a sister miserable? Why do families fall apart, or people..." She broke off, eyes wide.

Damien could feel his love's shaking fingers tucked around his hand. He bit into his cheek. "Hey, Nyn... Sorry about..."

She shook her head, shook it hard.

"What about," he cut into himself, "wh- _what_ about your dad? Divinus is literally a god, surely something as subtle as a curse can be lifted by..."

"Pshaw!" Her younger sister spoke first. "Dad doesn't know any much magic at all! He can't, like, affect Reveria as much as you'd like—He just... oversees the world, and tries to offer his guidance. He's pretty... pfsshhhhh!—" Unable to continue, she laughed into her sister's shoulder, shoving her flushed face into the fabric.

Noelia shrugged, causing her sister to inhale a black fold and blast over coughing. "Yeah he's pretty pathetic. Mom's where a lot of the magic came from. He's more... like, he's magic? But he's not like, pshew, pshew, magic." She aimed her fingers like wands and sent rays of lilac light tumbling through the air.

It shone in Damien's wide gaze. Nyn stayed still.

Couldn't see it.

"So... can you, uh, can you break it?"

"I..." She mashed her lips tight together. Damien tried to catch her gaze, only for Noelia to push it back. "It... I got this feeling, when I revealed it, like... I don't know, like a _plug_ of nastiness clutched around the pit of my heart. It's something unnatural. Something unfair, that's what. I don't think it'd be safe to..." She risked another glance at her finger, despite its disproportionately minor wound.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, uh..."

Digging her teeth along her lip, Noelia cursed suddenly. "Wait lemme check something." She crouched over in front of Nyn, muttered her apologies, then traced along the ridge embedded in her lip. Slowly her finger's spell-circle expanded. Noelia's forehead beaded, blood drawn from the tightness with which she clenched her lip; her face had paled to a cool bluish aura.

She ceased, her exhale rigid, as if ripped out of her, when the spiral had enveloped up to Nyn's shut eyes. "That's where it ends. Right... arouuunnd..." For a luminous second, violet rung a crude imprint of Noelia's touch. "There." Expanding, contracting, the light faded into mist.

"What does that..." Damien started, but to the elder mage's raised hand, he drew off. Yuelia glanced over his shoulder, a pinprick of concern like a star embedded in her gaze.

"It means good news." The elder twin blew a strand of hair from her... sweaty face. "The curse doesn't extend to her head, so we can mess around with that a little, but it's got from her throat to her eyes under lock."

Damien scooted beside her, peering into his love's cold expression, her body just still enough to mimic that of a ghost. "Why can't I do things like that?"

"Cuz you're stupid," Noelia said, then paused, lips overturned into a moue. "I dunno. Cuz your dad isn't my dad. Sorry about yours, by the way. He sounds annoying."

"H-He's okay." Hands in his lap, Damien could feel the flush scatter from his palms and rush into his head like a pink fog. "I mean... Erik sounds worse, honestly. He's a... goof, and he didn't let his own daughter go out on adventures for a long time, until Nyn..." let his words fall into oblivion. "I guess it's not all that different for me. I let myself stay cooped within the confines of a tower... like a, like those stories where the knight saves the prince, and all." Sighed. "Your dad does sound cooler."

"Nah. He's a goof too." Noelia's gaze fluttered, following the faint trail of dripping violet that bled from her finger. She pinched at it until the glow twisted dead in her hand. "He just looks cooler, cuz he's a god. He's a reaaaaaaally funny dad though. He gets soooo excited over the dumbest things. It's embarrassing!"

"Hmmm..." In the slight breeze of the starlit garden, Damien's hair caught flight before flumping back down over his eyes. The cool air, at least partially from Noelia's perspiration, fondled at his skin, and he let his head fall, breathing to the beat of Life's heart. "Maybe all dads are embarrassing."

"Yeah," Yuelia giggled, "yeah, I think so! But a good embarrassing. The kind of embarrassing that makes you wish he wasn't your dad... but also, but also, like, happy, in a weird place inside. Happy he's your dad."

Noelia shared a slow, deliberate look with her younger twin.

He couldn't stop the twinge of a smile on his face. "Heheh.

Nyn stayed quiet and still in front of them. "So um, about her head..."

"Oh. Yeah." Pulling up the sleeves of her robes, Noelia plastered her hands over her hips, kneeling in front of her... patient? "So, so I was thinking, if some sore loser froze her eyes and voice box shut, for _what_ ever reason, and we can't... access them, as far as I know—hey, maybe there's a better magician out there, even though I doubt it highly." Mm... _okay_ , Noelia. Damien supposed it fair though. He'd been raised in one of the most magically-prolific towns of Reveria and amounted to an old stumpy black candlestick in the older twin's melodious, healing light. "So uh, about that...

"Yuelia, gimme your earring."

"Wh-What?" The blonde's hand twitched to her ear, where a crescent moon earring lay adorned. "Why? It's... mine!"

"Just hand it over. I don't think anything else will work as good as your earring."

Pouting, she plucked it out of her ear and handed it over Damien to her sister. "Fine..." Then, leaning closer to the dark sultan, she muttered, "By now, I just know to listen to my sis. She's really good at this stuff. Heh, it's a real pain, though! I thought I was pretty slick after, y'know, recruiting Nyn's help, saving Reveria, gathering wishes... ahhhh, but _no_." Her sinister grin split into a soft, unassuming laugh. "That's Noelie for you~"

"Noelie?"

Noelia visibly twitched; but with her head bent over the earring, her finger glowing powerfully with fits of blushing violet, she didn't dare break focus for something as trivial as her sister.

"Yeah, Noelie~" said sister reinstated, her voice warm, renewed. "It's funny that she's so strong, because she's sooooo bad with talking to other people. I swear! She develops a crush, on, like, every single person she meets! And she neeeever gets over them, but she never even taaalks to them!"

"Pffff..." Damien broke into strained laughter. He really was trying to hold it back. "That's so... oh no..." Shook his head, eyes darting to his own... interest of love. Nyn had yet to crush her discomfiting mask of wintry still. His heart twinged, but he, but he didn't know what to do. Noelia had this really... cool power, and he was good at beating things up, but he wasn't even as good at it as Odin. And, okay, Odin was an overpowered beast, but... that didn't make him feel any better about himself.

Like her periwinkle gaze had caught it, Yuelia smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "Good thing you've nabbed yourself a friend in me, hmmm? Hahaha, though I guess Nyn's to blame for that too."

Damien sighed. "Nyn's to blame for everything! Man, she's the reason Laura and I have broken a little out of our strict, ah... diplomatic shells, and the reason you made it as far as you did, and the... and the reason my heart hurts whenever I think of her..."

"Well, duh, of course she's the reason you're in love with her. It's hard to be in love with someone who, uh, doesn't exist." Yuelia's face melded into a sunshiny warmth, her smile infectious.

"Oh. You're right." He shrugged, heart softening. "I... dunno. I just, thinking about her, I... I worry a lot. I wanna do my best for her, like the both of you did for me, but sometimes I feel like... like I don't know what to do, and nothing I do is ever... enough. Does that make any sense? It's... like...

Somewhere just out of his vision, Nyn's figure shuddered, her hands planted by her sides, as if holding herself tethered to the stool, as if the galaxy residing next to her has tried to plunge her into another world entirely. Somewhere far, far away from here. "It's like—well, it's like me, I guess. My mom dictated a lot of my life when I was younger, but she's a control freak, so that makes sense... and I mean, I was fine with it. She wasn't a horrible mom, or anything, a-at all! She just did that thing where she thought she knew best. And I let her. But now... _I_ don't know what's best, because she always told me... I just, I just know I want to be a good... I want to be good, for _her_ sake, but I'm scared I don't know how to. Do you ever..?"

"Psssh. You say that like you're the only imperfect being in the vicinity of this chamber!" Yuelia's head cracked back as she fell into a tumble of laughter. "Beliiieeeve me. I'd know if Nyn wasn't happy. I played the role of her butterfly for a very long time!"

Damien gasped when it hit him—"You're like a fairy godmother!"

"OH MY GOODNESS I _AM_!" She jumped right up and twirled, her white robes twisting around her body, almost like wings. "This is the best moment of my day! And it's all thanks to you!" She fell into a merry pile of herself, then snagged Damien's hands. Small giggles burst out of her like beams of sun. "Thank you, Damien! You are a much more wonderful person than you think you are!"

He went _bright red_.

Somewhere behind him, an imperceptible smile had sprouted upon Nyn's lips, hidden by the ex that slashed relentlessly through, hidden by her stifled feelings, her inability to tell him, to laugh, to speak in a singsongy voice the way her beloved butterfly did.

When her hand reached out, Damien saw it, and he sought it out—

Only for Noelia to slap the earring down into her palm. "Nyn. Feel this? It's one of Yuelia's many pieces of _gaudy souvenir-jewelry._ " Her sister hissed something about the sentiment behind the metal, something Noelia blatantly let fly over her head. "I'm gonna stick this into your ear, and it's gonna feel like a hot pinch, but if this is enchanted the way it should be—and I _know_ I did it right—then... um... well, we'll see."

Tan, shaking hands scooped the slim crescent from Nyn's outstretched palm. Then she muttered her apologies and cupped Nyn's face, fingering her little ear, sifting it through silvery hair. Staring at it, her face split into a wide grimace.

Her fingers stilled, and with the skill of a seamstress she stitched the white-hot metal into Nyn's skin and—

 _Ahhh!_

...the voice.

Such a quiet, quiet voice. Sweet, and soft, and the sort of thoughtful that made him feel like the voice's owner was very careful before she spoke. It bloomed within his mind, and he felt more than heard it, but he... heard it. He did.

Nyn's small, gray eyes fluttered open. Her face, _stricken,_ as she quivered upon her stool and she _sought_ , gaze following the way that the garden fell into a circle, the way the glass walls reflected the galaxies surrounding, the trees, the—the stars, the...

Then they fell unto him, and she gasped. Slipping off her stool, she landed on Damien's lap and she _took_ his hands and she stared, she stared into his violet gaze. He could see his mystified self staring back through her, and he... his heart choked up.

 _Damien_ , she tried, and when she felt him pull her closer she tried it again, _Damien_ , and again, and again, her voice trembling within the very tenor of his soul.

Her fingers caught and stroked the edge of his face in a way so precise he felt himself shaking. _You..._ But now that she finally had the words to say it, she found she didn't know what to say, and she spoke haltingly. _This world... is very pretty._ Her whisper aching with the weight of all she'd never had afore. _Damien, too._

Then with her fingers tucked around him, she tugged him into a kiss.

He felt himself... relax into her, his eyes tightly shut, her body... warm against his, and he sighed.

Her mind free, Nyn added _You're cute_ and he _choked_. Giggling, she pulled back, her gaze reflecting his violet hair, the trees behind him, the yellow of the stars, the galaxies beyond, intermingling and leaving behind a palette of memories.

She gazed at him, a beam across her soft, pink face—when she shuddered, and she ducked her head and hid it in his chest, and she winced. "N-Nyn?" he asked, grip tightening around her. Was that... sobbing?

"Oh, ah..." Noelia, her face a flushing mess, scooted by him. "Uhhhmm... it's, uh..." She cleared her throat but her face stayed red. "I think it's the earring. She probably doesn't have a lot of magic power, or, uh, enough to sustain the enchantment for long... Uhm, it'll..." Awkwardly, the elder twin left her hand on Nyn's shoulder. "It'll get easier with time, Nyn. Sorry, ah, should've... warned you."

Nyn shook her head gently. From the other side, Yuelia mimicked her sister. "Yeah! Just... keep trying. Uh, that was your voice, huh? That was so cooool! You sound so cute, Nyn!"

Silent sobbing had melded into silent laughter, if but slightly. Rubbing her tears along her robe-sleeves, Nyn faced him. She'd shut her eyes. Her hand drew out, seeking, and Noelia blinked, then dumbly turned around and fetched the little chalkboard.

Tying it around her neck, Nyn untucked the bit of chalk from an edge of the board and wrote: **Thank you.** She showed it to Noelia; her bright orange gaze fluttered to the ground. Erasing with a finger, Nyn continued. **Thank you too.** After showing it in Yuelia's general direction, she faced straight ahead.

She thought for a long time, then hesitantly raised her board. **I love you.**

This... tiny flicker of warmth settled in his chest. Damien released a breath. "I... I love you, Nyn." Then he sputtered. "I-I'm sorry that I couldn—"

She stopped him, throwing her arms around him, tugging him close. Somewhere deep within the scope of her mind, or maybe in the space shared between them, he could hear, but faintly, the whisper of a soft, quiet voice: _love you... love you... love you..._

 **ahaha... I trust this went okay? Ehehe. I worked very hard on it! Nyn and Damien are so cute to me aaaa. Whenever I'm doing things in the game I always recruit him and make him come with me, even though our friendship levels have maxed out, ahaha...**

 **This is sort of the "final", I guess, in this... semi... series? of oneshots?  
**

 **I might write more about them another time though. Something super fluffy and with Nyn being able to see better and speak better and such. This... was very hard to write, in the sense that, I didn't want people who are disabled in some way—because, I mean, we all are, in a way, but like, there are certainly people out there like Nyn who have it really awful... and I just, I didn't want people who, perhaps, related with Nyn on her disabilities to read this and feel like it was a... copout? Like, yeah, Nyn can't see and can't speak BUT NOW SHE CAN AND EVERYTHING IS FIXED because that's not what I was going for at all!  
**

 **What's hard is that, this is Fantasy Life, and I always knew even though Nyn is... cursed? maybe disabled all along? Even though that's the case, there is magic and very improbable circumstances in this game that make sense! King Erik has the body of a child, the Dark Sultan is... the Dark Sultan xD Odin, Yuelia... ahaha. So it'd make sense that there could be something for them to try and... help with Nyn's problems?**

 **But I just didn't want this to read as a lazy NOW NYN HAS NO PROBLEMS or something dumb like that.**

 **Please let me know if it does because it really really wasn't my intention!**

 **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it :3**


End file.
